Nick gets jealous
by grimmswan
Summary: what the title says. a little reflecting by Hank and Wu. A little self evaluation by Nick
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, who is that and can I have her number." Detective Bruno exclaims his eyebrows raised and a look of appreciation on his face.

Nick and Hank turn to see who he is talking about.

Adalind strolls in wearing a soft blue dress that hugged her waist, flowed out just past her knees in an a-line fashion and a white cashmere sweater on her shoulders. Her blond hair hung loose and had a slight wavy curl to it. Classic makeup with lips a light rose pink, she seemed to glow as she entered.

"Her name is mother of my son and her phone number is one that I share, as I pay for it and we live together." Nick near growled at the detective.

"Sorry Burkhardt, didn't know she was yours" Bruno said raising his hands up in the form of surrender.

Hank could not help but notice Nick didn't correct Bruno, instead Nick shot him one more glare before changing his expression and greeting Adalind with a genuine and very pleased smile.

"Hi, Bud's wife was kind enough to watch Kelly so I could get some errands done." Adalind explained.

Nick nodded. Being befriended by the eisbibers was a great blessing.

"We've been invited to dinner with them this evening. Monroe and Rosalie will be there too. If you want to go?"

"Sounds like fun.''

"You" Nick roamed his eyes over her slowly " are breathtaking"

Adalind blushed deep red at Nick attention

As they headed out, Nick put his arm around Adalind, pulled her to him and whispers in her ear "I might spend the whole evening staring at you. I'm sure between Monroe and Bud, I won't have to contribute to the conversation. So I can appreciate the beauty I have at my side."

Watching the pair leave Bruno turns to Hank and says "Burkhardt is one lucky guy, if I had a woman like that I'd be a little possessive to."

Wu comes up "That's the first time I've ever seen Nick act like that."

Hank shakes his head. "His emotions are just more with Adalind. When they were at odds Nick was more aggressive, more direct. Now that they are, whatever it is that they are, Nick seems happier than I have ever seen him. There also seems more intensity coming from him whenever Adalind is either brought up or in the room. It's like she woke him up or something."

It comes to Hank's mind what Nick told him about Adalind being his first voga, and wonders if that is actually what Adalind did, wake Nick up.

Makes a person wonder if destiny and fate were at play here.

Nick keeps his arm around Adalind, letting go only to let her walk through the elevator or to get the door for her, before going right back to having his arm around her once again.

He was trying not to let Bruno's comment affect him. Adalind was a beautiful woman and any man or woman who leaned in that direction would be attracted to her. He certainly wasn't going to treat her wrong just because others wanted her. That would make him the biggest idiot and would only drive a wedge between them.

No, Nick decided if he was really serious about Adalind being his, he had better make sure he showed her how much he wanted her. So that there would be zero doubt in her mind that he had chosen her and hoped she would choose him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't wait to get you home and bury my head between your legs."

Adalind's eyes grow wide as she looks at Nick, gasping in shock, a blush spreads, she bites her lip knowing Nick is never all talk, if he says he will do something then it will be done.

Heat pools low and she can feel her panties get soaked in anticipation.

Adalind is so distracted with her thoughts that she fails to see Miesner's reaction at Nick's comment. Nick however had made sure that no one but Meisner and Adalind would hear. The man seemed to need reminding just who Adalind belonged to.

The group had met at the station to discuss the latest events Black Claw had caused to further their agenda.

Adalind had joined them because it turned out she had some info on someone involved, that she had met in Austria.

The whole time Meisner had been staring at her, in more than just a need to hear the info you are providing sort of way.

Nick was growing more and more angry that the man didn't seem to get the hint that Adalind was taken.

Renard and Meisner had had their chance and they just let Adalind walk away. Well Nick had her now and he would be damned if he would just let her go without a fight. And he was nowhere near about to play fair. His heart, his life, his family was on the line.

He and Adalind may have started out as advisories but now they were lovers. He finally had someone passionate and open. Someone who reached for him as often as he reached for her. Who gave as good as she got.

Nick had always believed himself to be an intelligent man and he knew he would be the biggest idiot and a complete madman if he didn't do anything and everything to keep Adalind his. And that included making sure any rival understood that Adalind was perfectly satisfied in the bed she shared with Nick.

The look on Miesner's face told Nick the message had come out loud and clear. Adalind was looking at Nick with hunger, anticipation and excitement. She wanted Nick as much as he wanted her. She was so beautiful. Nick couldn't blame Miesner for pining over Adalind, he just wasn't going to let the misconception that Adalind was available stay in Miesner's mind.

They all agreed to continue to each do what they could and began to head home to their respective homes with words of stay safe.

As he and Adalind headed out the door, Nick wrapped his arm tightly around her, knowing full well everyone (Miesner) would see.

He never said he wasn't possessive.


End file.
